U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,303 B2 discloses ionic gel polymer electrolytes for rechargeable polymer batteries. The ionic gel polymer electrolytes are formed by dissolving a gelling agent into organic liquid electrolytes, and then gelling the precursor in situ at elevated temperature after pouring it into a battery case that contains a cathode, an anode and a separator.
US patent application publication no. 2013/0136998 A1 discloses an electrolyte composition including a macro azo initiator containing a polyethylene oxide repeating unit, and a multi-functional urethane acrylate-based monomer. A gel polymer electrolyte including the electrolyte composition, and a lithium battery including the gel polymer electrolyte are also disclosed.
In a paper entitled “synthesis of block copolymers via Redox polymerization process: a critical review,” Iranian polymer Journal 16(8), 2007, 561-581, it is disclosed the synthesis of polyacrylonitrile-b-poly(ethylene oxide) (PAN-b-PEO) diblock copolymers, and PAN-poly(ethylene glycol)-PAN (PAN-PEG-PAN) triblock copolymers.